An Affair of Paradox
by Ayame-The Fallen Goddess
Summary: When Sango is tricked by Naraku to develop feelings for Inuyasha, the fragile structure of the group dissolves and they must all learn once again to trust one another.
1. The Forest Of Illusion

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own any of these characters they belong to the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi, also this is my first fanfic so please review!

Ch.1 The Forest of illusions

The moon hung in the indigo sky like a polished jewel, illuminating the meadow where Inuyasha and his traveling companions slept with a bright white light. Kirara a nekomata stirred in her sleep paws twitching. One of her moving paws hit Sango on the shoulder causing her to wake up.

"Kirara what is it?" Sango asked sleepily. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the meadow. Nothing appeared to be wrong but still it wouldn't hurt to check the surroundings. Grabbing her Hiraikotsu, Sango headed towards the forest. Behind her Kirara started to get up.

"No, I'll be fine alone, stay here" Sango whispered. Avoiding the sleeping forms of her friends she walked through an opening between two massive trees not noticing the magical barrier she passed through. A chill crept through her clothes the farther she walked in the forest.

I'm sure the camp is near by she thought after a little while, how could I get lost I didn't even go that far into the forest. A bit frustrated she sat on a fallen log and glanced at the moon. All of a sudden a flash erupted in front of her. "Wahh!" Sango cried startled as she fell backwards off the log. Quickly she recovered herself and drew her boomerang. "Who and what are you, I will use any force necessary if you try to harm me."

"And why would I want to harm you?" asked a voice that was very familiar to Sango.

"Kohaku, Oh Kohaku is that really you?" Sango exclaimed recognizing her brother.

"Sango…" her brother sighed. How long had it been since he had seen his sister? And now to meet her under these circumstances.

"I don't have much time Naraku sent me out to find your camp, he's in the forest and he's preparing to kill Inuyasha and the rest of you." Kohaku said hurriedly

Sango gasped. "Where is he, I will find him and make him pay for what he did to our family." Although she appeared to be brave inside she was freaking out. If she encountered Naraku she doubted that she would come out alive but, still a small price for the safety of her friends and what was left of her family.

"Always impulsive ay sis." Kohaku chuckled. "I have a better plan this is a potion, that Naraku bought from a traveling gypsy because he was afraid someone would use it against him. It was a long time ago though and I don't think he remembers he even has it."

Raising her eyebrows quizzically and crossing her arms Sango tossed her hair back. "And what exactly does this potion do."

Her brother sat on the log and motioned for her to join him. "Sshh Sango really, Naraku can probably hear you! Anyway it's a spell potion for demons like him, if you swallow it, it will shield you and your scent from him for a few days, and because it shields you it will shield anyone with you…"

Kohaku trailed off and was quiet as Sango thought. In her mind a full size battle was going on, battle now or save her friends for a few days. Those few days would give them time to plan and come up with a strategy to finally defeat Naraku once and for all.

Kohaku, I, I'll take it!" He handed her the small vile and she hugged him fiercely. "You should get back, I don't want him to come after you. And after we defeat him you will be free!" She whispered.

Standing back up she took out her weapon in case Naraku did find her and whispered to her brother. "Goodbye" She didn't know if she would ever see him again… Uncorking the lid and throwing the liquid down her throat she choked as the fiery liquid raced into her body sending her nerves into a moment of paralysis.

If this is just a potion what does gypsy liquor taste like she wondered to herself.

One final glance to her brother and she began racing through the forest. A second later she entered the clearing where her friends slept. It had been this close the whole time. "Ahh" she groaned quietly. The potion had finally settled in her body, and her body was not having it. Grasping her stomach she collapsed where she stood right next to Inuyasha. The pain was so great that she was knocked out right away. One fleeting thought crossed her mind before unconscious took her. "Inuyasha is so beautiful in the moonlight…"

Back in the forest Kohaku felt Sango pass back through the barrier, certain that she wasn't coming back Kohaku's image morphed and became that of Naraku in his true form.

That stupid girl, she was so overcome with her ridiculous human emotions that she didn't even think to realize I would never send someone as valuable as Kohaku out without me. He thought. Chuckling he began moving stealthily through the foliage, still speaking to himself. All these years and they still don't understand that everything around them is an illusion! I took the form of Inuyasha; I took the form of Kikyo, what makes them think I have stopped using my best trick? It obviously still works.

With that Naraku waved his hand over the land and the green vibrancy disappeared. In its place was a desolate, charred land. The land had once been ravaged with fire and war. Naraku stopped and stared around him. "Desolation and Destruction are two wonderful lovers." He whispered.

Again his thoughts turned to Inuyasha and his companions. Sango would never guess that she had really drunk a love potion bewitched to make her have feelings for Inuyasha. He knew that the little twit Kagome was in love with Inuyasha and that the disgusting creep Miroku was all about Sango, but now that Sango would be after Inuyasha their whole groups fragile balance would fall apart.

"Let the games begin!" Naraku yelled as he phased into the night the wind whipping his words through the atmosphere.


	2. The Vixen At The Village Entrance

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own any of these characters they belong to the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi, also this is my first fanfic so please review!

Ch. 2 The Village Entrance

Inuyasha sat in the branches of a tall tree staring at his friends. He had awoken long before the others, though half human he didn't really need that much sleep. Kagome was directly beneath him packing up her belongings, a blush crept into his cheeks as he noticed that from his perch he had a direct view down her shirt.

"Sit!: Suddenly Inuyasha slammed to the ground. "What the heck Kagome!" he yelled sitting up furious. "You were looking down my shirt and I don't appreciate it." She said huffily. Inuyasha rubbed his wrist; even now it was still a reflex to try to catch himself when Kagome said sit. "How did you know?" He moaned.

"More importantly why didn't I think of that?" Miroku asked from a few feet away.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know because the boys at school use to always lean over the second floor balcony to look at the girls walking underneath.

"Enough talk about boobs lets go." Sango cut in angrily. "Your just mad because we aren't talking about your apple sized handfuls of lusciousness." Miroku told Sango with a wink. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and even Kirara cringed as Sango slapped him with even more force than normal.

The party traveled through the forest for the better part of the morning looking out for yokai's and Sesshomaru, at the last village they had stopped at another kitsune had warned that he was in the nearby regions.

Kagome and Miroku were in a deep conversation about the differences between Kagome's time and the feudal era when Sango approached Inuyasha. All morning she had felt funny, kind of dizzy and easily angered. Freakin Gypsy potion she muttered. It also didn't help that her heart had started pounding every time Inuyasha had looked at her. Before now she had never really looked at him as more than a friend, but now truly looking at him… For a half-demon he was simply gorgeous.

"Have you given any thought of Naraku lately?" Sango asked as a conversation opening. She wasn't quite sure how to start talking to him, most of their conversations revolved around battles and Kagome.

"Of course I have, we may be hunting for jewel shards but I will never forget he started all of this."

Inuyasha's answer was full of pent up emotion.

"Ahh yes he did, well uh you know…"

"Poor Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered. This was the opening Sango had been hoping to get.

"Have you ever thought of a new mate?" Inuyasha whirled around to face her, confusion playing across his face. "What? Why" Sango glanced backward Kagome and Miroku were still oblivious.

"Well, I don't know, she can't still be the one you think about in bed after all this time, or is it Kagome?"

Inuyasha flushed, "No, no not Kagome not at all!" he said waving his hands in front of him.

Sango laughed, a bell like sound that sounded foreign coming from the warrior.

"Then who? I always knew I was the one that made you sweat." She responded, flirting shamelessly. Inuyasha shot her a shocked look but before he could say anything back Kagome ran up to the two.

"Look the village entrance!" She exclaimed pointing. Grrrr a growl escaped from Inuyasha's lips causing the others to stop. "What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "The last time I went to that village I was run out and banned, some people just can't appreciate a demon in their midst."

After a few minutes of discussion they decided that it would be a bad idea for Inuyasha to push his luck going into the village. Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome would go in the village pick up supplies and look out for any jewel shards while Sango and Inuyasha waited outside.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the village entrance and watched his friends disappear into the crowd of locals. Mournfully he looked away, he couldn't stand not being part of the action. Also he was nervous about being around Sango, he could tell she had been joking earlier but the young taijiya had never before shown this carefree side of her. She was a few feet away sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. In that position with her arms curled around her legs and her face free from worry she looked almost vulnerable… almost.

Though he had no deep feelings for her Inuyasha would have to be blind to not notice that Sango was, well very pretty. It was a different look then Kagome and Kikyo though, a look that sad she would kick your ass and you would probably enjoy it.

"What are you staring at Hanyo?" Sango asked eyes still closed. "Nothing! Just the sky." Inuyasha answered defensively. "Its ok, if I was a guy I would stare at me too." She shot back with a smirk.

"Oh really? And people say I'm conceited!"

Sango opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha even with the potion being so strong part of her mind was still the real Sango. What are you doing?! It screamed.

"Not sure." She muttered. A few minutes later Inuyasha walked over and sat beside her. "When did you turn into such a tease?" He asked almost innocently. Sango thought about this for a moment. There was no real answer to that question but it looked as if Inuyasha didn't really want one because he kept speaking.

"I mean really I think that freak Miroku has rubbed off on you, before you know it you'll be spreading your legs for every guy that walks past." Ohhhhh, Bad thing to say. Inuyasha thought as soon as the words left his mouth. If he had dared to say that to Kagome he probably would have gotten twenty sits and she would have run home crying to her time.

Sango on the other hand didn't have the power of the beads so she did the next best thing. Standing up she drew her boomerang, eyes flashing wildly,

"Do you wanna say that again, mutt?"

At this Inuyasha jumped up, it was bad enough that his self-absorbed jerk of a brother called him that but a human no, no way.

Grabbing her throat he spun around and pushed her up against the wall.

"Oh sensitive subject?" Sango said as she also fought for air, she was not backing down.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "Do you value your life hunter?"

Sango's arms gripped the wall as he tightened his hold on her throat.

"If you beat me I'll love you while I bruise…" she said suddenly

Oh my god! Oh my, oh I, where did that come from? Fuuuckkk! She thought.

It was obvious that Inuyasha was thinking the same thing because he dropped his hold on her immediately. Rubbing her throat Sango stumbled away from the wall choking, and trying to bring oxygen to her airways.

Please take it back, say just kidding, something! The real inner Sango pleaded to her mouth trying to override the potion.

"I, uhh" Inuyasha shook his head bewildered. Usually humans hated anything demonic yet this was the third time in his life that a human had professed their love for him.

"You love me?" he finally asked raising an eyebrow. The potion took a full hold on Sango spewing words from her mouth that were far from the truth and her real feelings.

"Of course! Have you truly not noticed? I would have left this little group along time ago if it wasn't for you! I know your probably comparing me to your cold hearted clay whore but trust me I've got techniques that make your knees weak." She finished with a wink and put one hand on her hip pushing it out a little and arching her back. Who said a warrior couldn't be sexy?

Everything in Inuyasha's brain told him that all of this was wrong and not possible yet here it was, it wouldn't hurt to try it out right? He was after all a guy, there were certain uhh needs that well he doubted Kagome would be ready for. How did Kagome get in here? He thought. Anyway experimenting and flirting never really hurt anyone. In fact Inuyasha was quite pleased, a demon slayer liking a demon that was a compliment! Now he understand why Kagome said that in her time when a girl gave a gay guy a boner while dancing it was a compliment.

"And when can I see these techniques?" He asked in a low voice revealing his fangs.

Never ever! Outside her mind however Sango said. "How about now."

The fight forgotten, Sango walked up to Inuyasha and pressed him against the wall, letting his hands roam her body she laughed a little to herself. There was something to be said about being in the open like this. Tilting her head she kissed Inuyasha, their tongues danced around each other like butterflies as both of their breathing turned heavy. Sango broke away and slowly slid down his body until she rested on her knees in front of him. Gazing up she noticed that his eyes were slightly glazed over and that his chest was moving fast and heavily.

Trailing her fingers around the waistband of his pants, she traced the outline of the muscles that led down… thrust lines. Gazing at his eyes, her eyes asked an unspoken question.

Did they dare to go further?

Slowly she licked her lips and began sliding down his pants. Inuyasha was having a hard time believing all of this was happening, here he had been mad about missing out on an adventure and now he had a wonderfully sexy warrior on her knees in front of him.

"Kagome wait up!" Shippo's voice carried out of the village startling Sango and Inuyasha. Luckily his pants were not that far down, he pulled them up quickly. Ripping the hair scrunchy that Kagome had given to her from the future out of her hair Sango tossed it to the ground and shook out her ebony hair.

What's going on?" Kagome asked coming out of the village.

TBC… Sorry I have to go to work now but I promise I will update soon after leaving it on such a big Cliffy!

Please review and tell me if you think I should continue… xoxo

You know you love me, Ayame-Chan


	3. Lies For The Liars

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except for Mizu (based on my bff) also this is my first fanfic so please review!

(I'm listening to The Used while I write this lol and Breathe Carolina love em!)

Ch.3 Lies For The Liars

"I just dropped the hair tie you gave me on the ground, and I can't find it." Sango said smoothly her voice showing no hint of the emotion she had just been feeling.

"Oh well its ok I can get you another one, but come on the villagers think their priestess is possessed and they are allowing us to stay here for the night even with." Kagome paused and looked at the half dog demon.

"Even with Inuyasha." She finished. Instead of heading back into the village where Miroku and Shippo were waiting Kagome stayed with Sango and Inuyasha as they picked up their things. Something wasn't quite right, there was a off feeling in the air and she could've sworn Sango had taken the scrunchy out of her hair… oh well maybe the lack of the sleep these past few days was catching up to her and making her eyes bleary.

"So why are we staying here to help this dusty old excuse for a town?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shot him a dark look. Would he ever learn manners?

"Because they need our help and I felt the presence of a jewel shard in the priestess, it doesn't seem deeply embedded though we can get it out without killing her…"

The words unlike Kohaku's hung in the air. Though no one said it they all were thinking about Sango's poor brother.

Running her fingers through her hair Sango pretended not to notice how Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at her. She didn't need a freakin pity party she was stronger than that. Without a backwards glance she walked into the village, her time with Inuyasha had been cut short but it wasn't like she wouldn't get another chance.

Once the small group was back together a young woman came up to greet them. She looked to be about 23 and had the air of someone who knew what they wanted; confidence flowed through her features, which were in fact very beautiful.

Miroku at once moved closer to her. "Accidentally" dropping his staff he picked it up slowly admiring the view of what was under the girls skirt.

"Although you are such a revered monk, and I am but a village girl I don't think I would be severely punished if I were to hit you right now." The girl, Mizu said to Miroku as she pulled her skirt close to her.

The rest of the group laughed while Miroku answered without skipping a beat. "As long as I were the one that got to punish you, a girl like you needs a good spanking." Kagome and Sango turned to face each other at the same time. Did he ever get embarrassed?

Ignoring the monk's lewd comments Mizu led the group into the village center. "This is where our priestess lives." She said pointing towards the house in the very center of the square. It was huge by feudal era standards and even bigger than Kagome's real house. Intricate pictures of dragons, goddesses and mystical creatures were carved into the pillars that lined the entire outside of the house. Snaking along the designs and around the wall was the story of Mizu The Water Goddess that was seen as a supremely sacred being in this village.

The Mizu that was with Inuyasha and company bowed at her namesake's image before leading the party into the main foyer of the house.

"Its so big!" Shippo exclaimed awestruck, yes he had been in mansions before but this was quite extravagant.

"It is a cleansed place that's why." Mizu said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said dumbly

Mizu began explaining. "Once this was used as a blood brothel a place for demons to take wanting souls, humans that had no desire to lead normal moralistic lives. They would slit their wrist during sex rights in hopes of becoming immortal however it was very rare that a demon would actually grant this wish, the body count became very high but then Mizu came with a giant tsunami, purifying the village and letting her mystic waters wash away all the blood and wrong of this place. Now all of our priestesses since then have lived here for their goodness keeps the evil at bay."

What the feep! Kagome thought. The history books at her school had touched upon pagan religions but to see someone in person that actually believed this stuff, wowzer.

After leading them through out the house Mizu led them to the inner chambers were the priestess was resting.

"Please she is getting very weak, at night we can feel the spirits coming to reclaim Ketsueki Romaji." Mizu said tears forming in her eyes.

"Blood Woman." Sango muttered when she heard the name of the residence

With that Mizu bowed and left quickly and silently as Miroku opened the door to the chambers…

"Well she is indeed very sick." Miroku commented later on that evening. Even Inuyasha rolled his eyes anyone could see that. "I don't doubt that demons are coming here at night they are just here for a different reason, to take the shard not to take the house." Kagome muttered.

It was decided that no one would sleep tonight. Each person would guard an entrance to the home in hopes of catching who or whatever was making the priestess ill. Shippo in the north corridor, Miroku in the south, Sango in the east, Inuyasha in the west and Kagome in the room with the priestess, her miko powers would protect her if the demon decided to head straight for the source.

The patrol had only been going on for an hour and already Sango felt sleepy. I need to wake my self up .She thought. And figure out what the heck is going on with me; I mean all afternoon I was thinking of ways to get Inuyasha alone!

Carefully Sango slid down from where she was sitting on the roof to the edge, catching the rim she flipped her body so that she was facing the outer hallway of the east corridor. Swinging her lower body towards the floor she let go and free fell into the lantern lit hallway. "What better way to wake myself up then to see Inuyasha." She said aloud. Looking back and forth and seeing no one in the near vicinity Sango headed across the courtyard silently grinning mischievously the whole way.

"Urghh this stake out is so pointless why don't we go find the demon instead of waiting for it to find us?" Inuyasha had been asking himself that question since he had arrived at his position and since arriving he had not switched positions. He had sat, and sat, and sat for what seemed like ever lazily glancing around at random increments of time. Suddenly he sat up alert one ear perked up listening. Something was coming from across the courtyard. Pulling out Tetsusaiga he readied himself for what was coming. "Wait I recognize that sent." Sheathing his sword, he put on a haughty look that wasn't unlike the look his half-brother wore as Sango came out of the darkness.

"Surprise, surprise."

"You sound like you were expecting me." Sango said stopping in front him.

"You catch on quick." He replied smirking. "What's the matter afraid of the dark, do you need a demon to protect you from another big bad demon?" He continued

"Pretending to be cool won't change the fact that you totally lost it earlier." Sango countered. "You act like your untouchable, above everything, well mister you definitely gave in to me."

Inuyasha blushed and mumbled. "A momentary lapse in decision making."

Sango quirked an eyebrow and laughed. "So it won't happen again?" He shook his head no, he then started to say something but Sango cut him off.

"Do you hear that?" Looking around and moving his ears he shook his head no. "I should be able to hear things way before you, you're just a, a…" He trailed off.

"You can't hear it because you're in denial, it's the sound of you trying to ignore all the sexual tension between us."

Inuyasha laughed. "Nice one Sango."

They sat in silence for a little while before Sango started stretching, doing splits and back bends.

"What in all of the seven hells are you doing?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes. "Warming up." Was the only answer he got. "For sex?" he asked his voice lilting at the end try as he might it was an exciting prospect.

"No silly for battle why would I be getting ready for sex? I'm not going to have any anytime soon."

This confused Inuyasha. "But wait weren't we just talking about… I thought we were going to…" Inuyasha stopped was he really just about to say that.

Sango smiled so this reverse psychology thing Kagome had explained to her really did work.

Growling Inuyasha grabbed Sango tired of playing games. Her battle suit was skintight but it yielded surprisingly easily to his touch. Sango buried her head in his hair as he began caressing her flesh. Slipping a hand into his hitoe and kosode she ran her fingers over the hot skin of his chest.

"How much do you want this?" She whispered. "More than anything." He answered in his mind he added on … at this moment. Pushing her back against the wall he held her up with his strong arms, her own arms were free and were eagerly untying his obi. Moaning slightly she paused in her movements as his lips trailed across her collarbone, when ever he touched her electricity ran through her body erupting in her core.

By now Inuyasha was shirtless, and Songa's battle outfit was barely hanging onto her hips. Grabbing her butt Inuyasha began moving, rocking their bodies in rhythm, through his hakama she could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

"Oh, Inuyasha." She said. Both of their breathing had sped up drastically and their movements followed suite. At first they had been sensually slow and languid, but now the pace would quicken, or so they thought…

"The demon is here, I can't use my wind tunnel I –" Miroku stopped in his tracks as soon as he rounded the corner. Time froze for a moment as both Sango and Inuyasha looked up and saw the pain rippling across Miroku's face.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha cried jumping away from Sango letting her fall onto the ground. Hastily he began re-tying his obi and straightening his shirt, and jacket.

Before either one of the adulterous pair could say anything Kagome also rounded the corner. "Its to strong I need help-" She too broke off in mid-sentence taking in the scene. Inuyasha's sloppy clothes, Sango zipping up her suit, Miroku's expression, there was no need to explain what had been transpiring.

Tears immediately formed in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha you I can expect this from, but Sango how could you? I thought we were, I thought we were friends." Kagome said in a frigid voice. The ache in her hurt so much that really no sadness could show just anger.

Inuyasha knew what she was going to do and he had to stop her, he had a feeling that this time if she returned to her own time she really wouldn't come back

. Without another word Kagome went back around the corner and started running her footsteps fading into the night. Inuyasha immediately went after her. "Kagome, KAGOME! Wait please, PLEASE!" he yelled.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She cried as the tears finally began to fall as she exited the village. Damn him for following me.

A few sit commands wouldn't stop him though, not now he had to catch up to her…

Sango stared after Inuyasha's retreating figure in despair. He would come back for her wouldn't he? No he won't because this was nothing, and this isn't me! The real Sango thought hotly. By now she had figured out that the potion had to do with her strange behavior, unfortunately all she could do right now was wait for it to wear off.

"Kagome's right, how could you do this to her she's like a sister to you, and what about me?" Miroku said finally speaking.

At this even the real Sango got angry. "I didn't do anything to you Miroku in case you've forgotten every girl, pretty or not you hit on! Every single one! You say you have feelings for me and then you go and, do things like that. Pick what you want you confused fuck up!" She yelled.

"Well I may do that but at least they aren't tied down to someone." He shot back becoming angry.

"Kagome doesn't own him, and how do you know all these women you hit on aren't tied down."

"Trust me I know."

Sango felt like screaming and roundhouse kicking in the face. Everything was so messed up, it was like a lefty curse where everything was flipped and awkwardly reversed.

"You don't know shit about women, and you don't know ANYTHING about me, and as far as I'm concerned you will never ever know anything about me because you won't be part of my life any longer" Sango spit out through clenched teeth.

Leaving Miroku with these words, she hopped onto Kirara and took to the sky. Finding Inuyasha was now her top priority; if everything old was destroyed why not stick with the one thing that was new, her and Inuyasha.

Ok so Ayame here I hope you guys liked that chapter I figured it was time to start some drama going and I've also decided that I am actually going to finish this story whether people read and review it or not even though I've gotten over 100 hits in a day! Woooh anyway look out for chapter four coming soon! Here's a hint the title will either be "Thanks For The Venom" or "Time Turned Fragile" which one do you guys think?

Xoxo Ayame Chan


	4. Author's Note

Just to let everyone know I won't be finishing this story. I'm sorry.


End file.
